A Caring Side
by Dana5
Summary: After Belly of the Beast Tyr looks after Beka, Tyr/Beka pairing


Author= Dana  
  
Disclaimer= Andromeda and it's characters don't belong to me I only wish they did, so please don't sue.  
  
Rating= PG-13  
  
  
  
Spoilers= Belly of the beast.  
  
A/N= Please review.  
  
  
  
**  
  
"Damn it," Beka hit the console that then sent sparks at her, "well Cetus you done some hell of a damage." Beka was tired, sore and alone on the bridge, some emergency systems had to be repaired before anyone could rest. So the crew was spread out over the ship. She again picked up the tool she had and started to fiddle around with the system, the lights on the console flicked on and quickly off again, "Shit." The door to command slid open "Having trouble," she spun round and fell back; she forgot she was kneeling on one knee. Tyr let a smile spread across his face as he looked at the annoyed Maru captain.  
  
"I'm doing just fine Tyr, and shouldn't you be off fixing something," she gets back up and kneels in front of the console and again starts sending sparks flying from it, "DAMN STUPID THING WORK." She furiously starts hitting the console with her fists causing Tyr to quickly stride over to her and from behind he grabbed her arms, she struggled for a moment and then let her body lean against a crouching Tyr.  
  
"You'll hurt yourself doing that and in response to your question I finished me repairs," Tyr spoke to her in his usual unemotional manner, "now what's the problem here."  
  
"The stupid thing won't Work," she tensed again and Tyr tightened his grip on her.  
  
"Let me take a look," he let go of her and she slid to the side. Tyr looked at the inside of the console, tweaked a few wires and the lights came on, staying on this time.  
  
"Ok, how the hell did you do that?"  
  
"Superior eyesight and the fact that your ready to collapse from exhaustion, your in pain, frustrated. shall I go on."  
  
"I get it Tyr, oh great Nietzschean."  
  
"By the way have you been to med deck yet," he stared at her with a serious intent in his eyes. "Ok, thanks Tyr, see ya later," she made to leave but Tyr grabbed her arm drawing her into his.  
  
"I don't think so," he pulled her up with him still holding her arms, "Your going to med-deck even if it is just for pain killers and then I'm taking you to your quarters."  
  
"Tyr I don't want or need a babysitter."  
  
"Did I ask what you wanted? I'm telling you," he kept his voice serious but he had a playful look on his face, Beka was going to struggle but decided a trip for painkillers and bed wouldn't be so bad.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Trance was off helping Harper with repairs so it was left to Tyr to play doctor. "Get up on the bed," Tyr called to her over his shoulder as he looked around for a scanner.  
  
"Gee, Tyr I usually get dinner first," he looked at her supposedly in a serious sense but he couldn't hold back his laughter, "ha, made you laugh."  
  
Tyr ran the scanner over her, "you have multiple bruising and you've pulled a muscle in your shoulder."  
  
"Don't I know it," he gave her an injection of painkillers and helped her off the bed. She groaned and rubbed at her shoulder.  
  
"Turn round," unsure of what he was going to do she turned her back on him. She felt his strong hand clutch her shoulder as the other held her round the waist. As he massaged her damaged shoulder she felt her body move forward with the pleasurable force but she was held in place by his other arm. After a few minutes he stopped and released her. She let out a small moan, "I take it then that you enjoyed it," he looked at her with sexually seductive eyes.  
  
"Yeah, were did you learn that," he just smiled at her.  
  
"You need rest now," she let out a yawn in agreement.  
  
  
  
**  
  
They near enough had to dig there way through the corridors, most of the ceilings had collapsed and their had been explosions.  
  
"Well this is fun," a sleepy Beka groaned from behind Tyr who just smiled back at her, "glad to see your having fun."  
  
He pushed a large metal grate out of the way of a door, "My Lady you quarters," the door slid open and Beka stepped in followed by Tyr. Beka turned round and looked at him before even looking at her room.  
  
"What Tyr, you going to make sure I go to bed."  
  
"I don't think you could," she followed his gaze over to her bed.  
  
"Oh Shit," the ceiling above it had caved in and a huge chunk of metal was on top of it still half attached to the ceiling. It was just then that she checked out the rest of the room, her photos and stuff had been knocked of their shelves, a few had broken, a storage unit had fallen over throwing it's contents on the floor. Beka felt like crying, this had been the last straw. She picked up a picture in a silver frame; it was of the crew, her, Dylan, Tyr, Rommie, Harper, Rev and Trance, the old one. It was from Dylan's birthday.  
  
  
  
Tyr came up behind her putting his hands on her shoulders being careful with the injured one, leaning his head down he whispered in her ear, "are you ok," he had true concern in his voice and that touched her.  
  
"We were happier then, Rev was here, Trance was still Trance we didn't have to worry about the Magog world ship, it's never going to be the same is it."  
  
Tyr pulled her hair back from her face and gently kissed her cheek before sliding his arms down her body and round her waist, "nothing ever stays the same Beka." They stood their for a while, Beka holding the picture and Tyr holding her, "grab what you need you can stay with me tonight, I just hope my quarters are still intact." Beka turned and looked at him, he still held onto her, "you obviously need a friend right now and somewhere to sleep," she just nodded her head as he released his hold on her.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Tyr walked into his room and was pleased at what he found, no fire, no explosions, and no collapsed ceilings the only damage was a few things had been knocked over. Beka followed him in and sat on the couch, "How come your room isn't trashed."  
  
He stood a picture up; it was the same one Beka had just in a different frame, "this rooms nearer to the centre of the ship and I don't have as many things as you do."  
  
Beka eyed the photo, "you have that picture as well."  
  
"Does that surprise you," he handed her a mug of coffee and then sat next to her.  
  
"Actually it does."  
  
"Why."  
  
"I just didn't expect a Nietzschean mercenary to be so sentimental or to care about. well us."  
  
"You're my friends of course I care," he looked at her surprised and confused.  
  
"I guess I never thought you were capable of caring about non-Nietzscheans, isn't that anti-survival," he smiled playfully at her.  
  
"Maybe but you can't help how you feel,"  
  
"That's true." They drank and talked about the old days.  
  
  
  
Before long Beka found herself leaning on Tyr's chest with her arm round his waist and he had both arms round her. "Beka your nearly asleep, you should get changed," she lifted her head and looked into his eyes, she looked so gorgeous and hurt, in need of help. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, she didn't resist when he deepened the kiss, they separated, Tyr was more shocked than her.  
  
"What was that for," he wasn't sure why he had done it.  
  
"You," he stood up and then pulled her to her feet, she leaned into him, she was too tired even to stand, "let's get you to bed," he lifted her up and carried her over to his bed. Lying her down he removed her boots before finding her bag and pulling out the shorts and tank top that she wore to bed, he unclipped her pants and went into the bathroom, "I'll let you get ready." He came back in once he heard her climb under the sheets, he only had on a pair of boxers, Tyr only put them on for Beka's benefit as he usually wore nothing to bed. He slid under the covers next to her and wrapped one arm round her waist and held his head up with the other, he just watched her as she slept.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Beka woke up and found herself lying on the muscled chest of Tyr who was still asleep. She lifted her head and looked at the clock next to his bed, 10:30 am, usually her shift started at 9 but Dylan let them have the morning off. She lay back down and felt Tyr tighten his hold on her. She listened t his heartbeat and breathing, they were gentle and soothing. She moved onto him more to get comfortable, he groaned with pleasure as she rubbed against him. She just lay there on him for a while enjoying the feel of him.  
  
"Morning," he startled her slightly, she hadn't realised that he had woken up.  
  
She looked up at him "Hey."  
  
He smiled down at her "I could get used to this," she was a little shocked and confused at what he said, without warning he spun her round so he was on top.  
  
"Tyr," he lightly caressed her face with his hand.  
  
"Beka I need you to listen to me," she nodded her head to show she understood it was important. "I am not entirely sure how to say this."  
  
Beka reached up and stroked the face of a very nervous Nietzschean, "just say it Tyr."  
  
He looked deep into her eyes "Beka I .I love you." Beka just looked at him, a small smile crept across her face before reaching around his neck and pulling his mouth down on her own. He deepened it, entering his tongue into her mouth as she freely gave him entry. She groaned with need as he slid a hand under her top to cup her firm breast. He then suddenly pulled away from her releasing both mouth and breast. "Beka I'm in love with you but I need to know how you feel about me," he was serious, he didn't want to be a distraction like so many of her other male acquaintances were, he needed to be loved by her.  
  
"Tyr," for some unknown reason she felt really emotional, she never did or very rarely, but over this, she tried to hide her feelings from him mainly because she thought he hated her. But he did love her and she loved him. "Tyr I do love you and I want you." He kissed her gently on the lips but it was full of passion and need. Pulling her closer to him he trailed kisses along her neck leaving a blazing trail that left Beka groaning for more. Pulling her top up over her head Tyr threw it across the room and then sucked each of her breasts with a gentleness that surprised Beka, he licked a trail over her chest making her tremble. They kissed again with more passion than before. Beka ran her arms along his back pulling him down closer to her before she led her hands down to his boxers and started to pull them down, he helped her and then removed her shorts and panties so they were both naked and could feel each other.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this," he looked deep with in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, do you." She was nervous and shaking slightly.  
  
"Of course I do Beka, I love you.your shaking," he just held her close until she relaxed again, "you ok."  
  
"Yeah, Tyr I love you too, I want this, I want you."  
  
He kissed her gently, "I want you Beka."  
  
  
  
**  
  
Tyr held a sleeping Beka in his arms; he stroked her soft blond hair and trailed his hand along her smooth naked back.  
  
"Beka," Dylan's voice came over her communicator, "Beka are you awake," she stirred gently in her lover's arms as Tyr reached over for her COM.  
  
"Dylan I don't think Beka will be up for quite sometime," he smiled to himself as he imagined the look on Dylan's face, he turned off her com, "Beka I love you," he kissed her head and then he to fell asleep.  
  
  
  
The end 


End file.
